


The Legend Of Twilight and Love

by QueerAngelOfPorn



Series: The Legend Of Twilight [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Multi, Pain, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerAngelOfPorn/pseuds/QueerAngelOfPorn
Summary: This work is based off of an old fanfic that I had written down in in my book back from when I had first saw Twilight Princess. Although I did edit this one before I wanted to redo it again and make it better now that I have finished the game multiple times lol, without future delay here is the summary below.After the first year since the departure of the Twilight Princess MIdna Link the hero of both the light and shadow realms had for once in his life felt truly empty, almost as if he was missing something or much rather Someone.
Relationships: Dark Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Original Character/Original Character
Series: The Legend Of Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The confused pair.

In _the shadow realm._

"If only I knew this is what would become of me, a new Queen powerful yes but still young."

There was a quiet sigh that escaped the young queens lips, though soft it was also very lonely almost as if a part of her was somehow forcibly removed or even taken form her.

"And of all things why did I break his heart, those eyes can speak much more than just plain words.." She walked out to a balcony where the twilight sunset view was at the center.

"My Queen, if I may?" One servant whom was with her called out with an obvious sign of worry for their queen. "You may Alex." She smiled back to them kindly.

"Ah thank you, not to question you but if you carry so much heartache why not use the new power you now possess to create a new path?" Alex was the only one who knew of the triforce of power being given to Midna for safe keeping. 

"As much as I would like to, the only reason as to why I have it is for safe keeping even I don't know much of what I am allowed to do." This was true the Six Sages only told Midna that she was to keep the final piece of the tirforce safe until such a time arose for its use or need. 

"Well why not try to contact the one or ones who did give you this power and ask them for their help? I know your heart yearns to be with him once again." This was something that the queen had not yet considered before today, if all would go well with the Sages perhaps the two would gain a second chance at a lost moment that could have very well be something that the both are missing.

"You know you might just be right." A smile had now been placed on the young woman's face and she now was ready to once again go out in search for her wolf. "I am glad that I could be of service to you, as that is my only goal." Alex gave a bow to her and gave back a smile, they were life long friends even before Midna was named to be the next ruler. 

"Oh it's just us here now Alex there's no need for you to be so formal." Midna was actually quite close to most of her servants now especially after she and link had saved them from Zant. She was very muted loved by everyone including the children whom she visited every day. 

"Heh..now then.. Let's get to work!" 

_Elsewhere_

" **ooiii** "

Back in the world of light it was a normal day back in the village where link had just arrived from running a quick trip to the main town of Hyrule, soon we'll see what was become of our young hero and how he's grown. 


	2. The Confused Pair. PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the realm of light Link has just gotten back from a trip to the main town, Illa decided to give her long time friend a visit but things don't go according to plan.

In the light realm Link had finally got back from his trip to Hyrule Castle Town,

where he had been not only looking but also helping out at Telma's bar. " _jeez it's almost as if I can never catch a break."_ link sighed as he was walking back into Ordon village. 

"Maybe this time once I get back to Arbiter's Grounds I'll have a chance to look for that final piece." It was certain that he was determined to get back to somewhere important,

but what exactly was his main reason for doing so was unknown. Link was never quite that talkative with the villagers when it came to his adventures but one person in particular knew that this wasn't just some ordinary thing. 

Illa knew that Link had changed, it was almost as if he had lost something that could never be brought back. "Even so I still run the risk of the Princess finding out" The boy frowned knowing that if word were to get out of what he was doing he could be in major trouble. 

"DAMN IT ALL!!..w-why.. why did I left this happen?" his voice cracked with pain as he fought back the urge to cry. "I can't let it get to me.. not when I'm clo-" he was cut off by a soft voice calling out from just outside his door. "Link~ come on open up its me, what are you really going to let me stay out here on my own?' Illa had heard him but pretended as if she just gotten there. 

"Oh Illa sorry I didn't hear you come up" he opted the door for the short haired girl and soon hugged her "Its been a while Hasn't it Link?" She pulled back from the embrace to look up at the taller male. "Yeah you're not wrong, sorry about that I've been busy helping out at Telma's bar." he smiled down to her with a calm look. 

Come on in what's happened while I've been gone?" Link let her in first before closing the door behind him and sitting down in the chair in front of him. "Well not much aside from some small things happening here and there.. to be completely honest its actually almost the same as what had started to happen back when those monsters had attacked." Illa looked out the window thinking back to that familiar past. 

"Has anyone gotten hurt? And when did this all start?" Link knew that this wasn't something that she would just bring up for no reason he was worried and the wolf inside of him knew very well what this could mean. "No one has gotten hurt yet but the kids are getting scared with everything that's going on." Illa looked down to the table and paused for a moment before she continued again. "At this point we are just hoping that what happened two and a half years ago doesn't happen again." 

Link took this as a clear sign that someone from his not so distant could very well be returning again, and though he hoped it was his lost love he had to prepare for the worst. "Well leave it to me, if there is anything going on I'll be sure to get rid of it soon." The girl smiled knowing link wasn't one to back down from a promise especially when it came to the village. "Thank you Link that means a lot to hear you say that, I know you're busy with your personal matters but thank you." 

_Back in the twilight realm we will soon see what our Queen has been up and finally see her future plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the pair will finally see each other after almost three years apart.  
> Honestly I'm so tired but gods getting this fit out my system is actually helping out a bit lol. 
> 
> P.S on the 20th I'll be starting college so updates will be kinda off the rails bit so I apologies in advance.


	3. Preparation of the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minda finally is about to speak to the Sages and ask them about both what she should do and how she were to use her new power, but before she does she needs to make sure of one thing.

"My Queen don't you think we should wait till after your party to go and travel to the light realm?" Alex had been worried about Midna suddenly leaving soon before her party to celebrate her being queen this long. "Trust me I'm sure besides if I stay any longer I'll be hearing about how I should expand our land and how I need to stay in the castle more." She was happy they all wanted to celebrate her being queen but she hated that they still treated her like a Princess. 

"And even if I did listen that still wouldn't make them happy it'll just make them think that they have power over me, which pisses me off already." Midna simply looked at Alex already knowing that she had a point. A sigh escaped Alex's lips before they shook their head. "Damn... I can't argue with you on that but still won't they worry?" They tried to reason with the other but knew that it most likely would not work. 

"Then they can worry and be mad all they want, I won't care it's my life for one and for two they only cared about me becoming Queen immediately, if they did care I would have been gone already." Midna kept walking down a hidden path away from the main castle where she had stored the pieces of the mirror in an abandoned fort. "Fine you win but if they find out about this fort and the mirror I won't be much help." Alex walked besides her while putting their hands up in defeat. "I'm aware of that, now then I need you to promise me something." She looked at them. 

"Anything what is it?" They simply kept looking around out of curiosity. "No one I mean no one can know that I'm going to be leaving, they need to find out on their own otherwise it'll put this world at risk." Her tone had changed completely and Alex took this as a clear sign that something bigger was going on than what she was letting on. "Alright fine I won't tell a soul, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me Everything." They knew that in order to fully understand and help Midna they needed a better understanding of things.

"Deal but only when the time is right got it? I don't want you getting hurt or dying.. we've lost enough of our people already." Midna looked down while opening the door to the side entrance of the fort and closing it behind them after Alex walked in. "Remind me why we come in this way? Don't we have a front entrance for here?" They stood in the same spot while the doors were secured. "Because guards were put there to avoid citizens from coming in and I can't been seen outdoors as it is." This was something she had planned beforehand, Midna knew that if the Elders were to hear that she was out more than they had previously known they would have restricted her from going out more often. 

"Well someone's on the Elders bad side huh haha." They both laughed together knowing that neither of them cared. "Yes I am but if **I** get caught that'll be the end of my freedom and we both know the guards are scared of me as it stands, plus I don't exactly think they like an adventurous Queen like me doing what I please like this." Midna sat on a table for a moment out of old habits from when she was in her Imp form. "Well clearly there's more than meets they eye with you." They pointed out with a light chuckles they sat beside her.

"O-Oh this?" Midna stuttered with her words realizing that she had never done that in front of them before. "Its a old habit of mine.. I wasn't exactly like this back when Zant was alive and ruining everything." She stood back up and went up the stairs heading towards the furthermost room which lead to an open space that way big enough to place the mirror. "Oi wait for me!" Alex ran after Midna catching up to her as soon as she walked through the door. "Wow.. this is where you've been keeping the mirror?" It was safe to say that they were amazed at how well she had kept this hidden. 

"Well sort of.. I actually keep the mirror pieces with me at all times.. I don't need anyone trying to use something they know nothing about." Midna had always been protective of the Mirror that she took with her after she left the Light Realm even now more-so than ever considering what she was about to do. "But before anything.. I need to make sure that no one is in this area aside from us." She turned to Alex while lowering her hood as a wolf had appeared out of the shadows and sat beside her. "What do you mean? isn't it just us?' 

Although the now Queen would have liked to say yes she also knew of something that both the Elders and mostly everyone other than her knew. "You'd think but unfortunately no." She sent off the wolf to run about the fort to ensure that they were truly alone. "Some here in the Realm are still loyal to Zant and have been looking for the mirror nonstop." Midna continued to set up everything while the rounds were being made. It was obvious that this wasn't her first time doing this but it had seemed as if the process had been going quickly. 

"If that were the case wouldn't you want guards helping you?? Seems kind of odd don't you think, especially when it was known that Zant was clearly insane." Alex kept up with the other easily while also watching out for anyone who could have been hidden. "I know I know but if I did that then that would put a mark on my back saying **_Oh hey I have the_** ** _mirror._** " She paused for a moment making sure everything was in place. "I don't need that and I know damn well that the don't have jackshit still so I have time."

"Well fair enough then.. but I'll still worry you know." They stood up and looked back down waiting for a response. "Yes I know that all too well.. you were the one who kept making me get back in bed when I got back." She smiled standing up looking a bit down to see the other. "Now then.." As soon as she finished speaking the wolf had returned to her side and a smile was visible on her face. "Let's begin hehe!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOO I'm sorry I didn't post this when It was supposed to be I completely forgot and I am so sorry!! but soon things will be picking up and we might even get to see a few surprises or two in the next few chapters UWU anyways thanks for reading and like always please feel free to ask any questions that you may have or leave a comment it really helps out along with leaving a kudos, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly can't believe that I just finished this at 12;06am at the time I'm posting this but I'm super excited to finally get this baby pout there and be seen. IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS LEAVE THEM DOWN BELOW!!! I really want to see what you guys think. 
> 
> (And yes Alex is our non binary soft babie)


End file.
